Stalker in the Shadows
by meguhanu
Summary: What turns out to be a romantic night for Daisuke and Riku turns life threatening when a killer named Krad stalks them throughout the city with one intention, to claim Daisuke as his own, no matter what. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Stalker in the Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

Risa had been dating Satoshi Hiwatari for a few months now. Despite Hiwatari having a sour and distant attitude towards a lot of people, Risa Harada was one person he was always himself around.

Risa was one of the twins of the school she attended. She was the one who believed in all the supernatural stuff, she even had a stack of tarot cards at her house. She had beautiful brown eyes and medium brown hair which she always wore down. It was true that Risa was the true romantic.

Her twin sister, Riku, was the athletic one who was on the track team at their school. Riku wasn't interested in dating and unlike her twin sister, did not believe in the supernatural. She had the same eyes as her sister, but she had short red hair. Riku called Risa's supernatural and tarot cards "superstitious nonsense."

Even though they were alike by their looks on the outside, they were nothing alike by their hobbies and interests.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" asked Risa as she twirled around Hiwatari in her short skirt as she giggled.

"If I told you it wouldn't' be a surprise now would it?" asked Hiwatari, who straightened his glasses from slipping off of his nose.

"We better hurry though. You know about what's been happening out here," said Risa as she clung to Hiwatari's arm.

"You mean that murderer that's been on the loose? Yeah I've heard about him. He's killed 5 people already in our city," said Hiwatari.

"According to Takeshi Saehara, they only have a vast description of him," said Risa as she and Hiwatari quickened their pace.

"Really?" asked Hiwatari.

"According to the police, he looks to be 17 years old, long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, and dressed in white with some yellow," said Risa as she and Hiwatari turned a corner and walked into a restaurant. They hung up their coats and waiting in line for their table.

"But why is he killing in the first place? What do all the victims have in common?" asked Risa.

"They were all younger than 17. I don't know why and frankly I don't want to find out," said Hiwatari.

"He's going after youths?" asked Risa.

"Yeah," said Hiwatari.

"That's messed up," said Risa.

"Don't worry Risa, if he comes, I will protect you," said Hiwatari as he grabbed Risa and twirled her around dancing.

Risa giggled at this gesture, but then the waiter came up and showed them their table.

Throughout the evening, neither said another word about this so called killer.

When Risa and Hiwatari were done with dinner, Hiwatari hailed a cab to take them home.

Safely inside, Hiwatari dropped Risa off at her mansion. He got out of the cab and gave her a kiss on her lips which caused Risa to blush red.

"Good night Risa. I will see you tomorrow," said Hiwatari as he waved goodbye and got into the waiting cab to take him back home.

He gave the cab driver his address and the yellow cab drove off.

Risa sighed as she closed the door and she put her hand over her heart to make it stop beating so hard.

"Riku! I'm home!" called Risa as she made her way upstairs to her room.

Riku had already gone to bed when Risa knocked on her door and opened it to see only blackness and the form of her sister asleep in bed.

"Night sis," she said as she closed to door.

Once the door snapped shut, Riku opened her eyes and threw off the blankets and gasped for air.

_I thought she would never leave,_ thought Riku as she exited her bedroom and went out onto her balcony.

She took hold of the balcony as she let her body dangle on air until she let go and landed easily on the ground beneath.

Riku turned and ran into the night.

She glanced at her watch and it said it was only 7:05pm.

"I was supposed to be there at 7! Niwa is going to kill me!" yelled Riku as she ran through the dense forest.

"Not if I get to you first," said a pair of golden eyes through the thick brush.

"NIWA!" yelled Riku as she saw her boyfriend Daisuke Niwa waiting on a park bench.

Both teenagers actually snuck out of their homes to meet up in the vast darkness of the nearby park so they could have some alone time together. For Daisuke it was more complicated than it looked. He was incredibly close with his family and he told them everything. He hated keeping secrets from them. This was just one time. It probably wouldn't happen again.

Daisuke was willing to risk it to see the girl he loved. A female voice he recognized jolted him out of this thoughts.

"Hey Riku! There you are! I thought you weren't coming," he said as he caught her flying form and let her hug him as he hugged her back.

"You know we shouldn't do this," said Daisuke.

"Do what?" asked Riku as she broke the hug and allowed Daisuke to sit down as she did on the park bench, beneath a flickering street light.

"The streets are dangerous right now," said Daisuke.

"Don't tell me you are scared of that killer. He could be anywhere in the city right now! What would he want with us anyway?" asked Riku.

"Besides I hardly get to see you. I miss you," said Riku as she blushed as red as her hair.

"Miss Harada," said Daisuke.

"We see each other every day at school," he said.

"I mean outside of that," said Riku.

"I at least want to go out with my boyfriend. My sister just got back from her date with Hiwatari!" yelled Riku, trying to prove a point.

"Miss Harada went out with Hiwatari?" asked Daisuke, feeling kind of low seeing less than a year ago, he had had a major crush on her, only to be turned down.

"It's ok," said Riku.

Daisuke looked at her. She was leaning in closer to him.

He leaned in to her.

"Everything is going to be ok," whispered Riku as she kissed Niwa.

Daisuke leaned in further and deepened the kiss.

Neither one saw the angel clad in white standing near the tress, under the bright light of the non broken streetlight.

Daisuke opened his eyes from kissing Riku and gasped.

Daisuke had seen him.

"Miss Harada, we need to run," whispered Daisuke.

"What?" asked Riku as she glanced over her shoulders.

"Oh my God! That's him!" said Riku in a hushed voice as her heart beating wild.

"Keep on pretending to kiss me," whispered Daisuke.

Riku did as she was told, but then Daisuke grabbed her arm and both ran the opposite direction from where the white clothed angel was standing.

"They saw me," said Krad as he closed his eyes and let his huge white feathers erupt from his back.

"Time to have some fun," said Krad as his body lifted from the walkway and took to the skies after his two victims.

"Miss Harada, come on!" yelled Daisuke as he pulled her along running as fast as they could.

"I'm trying! My legs are hurting!" she screamed.

Daisuke stopped and Riku fell to the cement panting. She looked back and didn't see anything except blackness.

"He isn't following," said Riku as she panted to catch her breath.

"That's weird. Maybe he didn't see us," said Daisuke as he kneeled on his knees next to Riku.

But then a huge angel like shadow passed over the two teens.

"Then again," said Daisuke as he grabbed Riku's hand, lifted her up and ran.

The running didn't help as the angel landed right in front of the two frightened teenagers.

"Ah!" squealed Riku from the wind that the wings had made from landing their host.

Daisuke and Riku looked up at the so called killer.

Krad locked eyes with the girl and slowly put his hand behind his back and brought it back out holding a very long feather in his hands.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" asked Riku.

"You will be," said Krad as he advanced forward towards them.

It happened too quickly for anyone to see.

Krad advanced on Riku first, shoving her down to the ground and stabbed her with the feather, which caused her to start to have blood rushing from the fresh wound on her chest.

He did the same to her legs so she couldn't get up. Krad left the feather embedded in her chest, then he turned to Daisuke who tried to run to Riku's aid, but instead ended up in Krads' arms, kicking and grunting trying to break free.

Krads' left arm found its mark around Daisuke's throat. He tightened his hold around his throat until Daisuke's head dropped down signaling his was knocked out.

Krad picked up Daisuke bridal style, grew his wings back out and took to the sky with his captive.

What turns out to be a romantic night for Daisuke and Riku turns life threatening when a killer named Krad stalks them throughout the city with one intention, to claim Daisuke as his own, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stalker in the Shadows**

Chapter 2

Daisuke had passed out in Krads arms once Krad had taken him up into the night sky. Little Daisuke had passed out from shock. Daisuke slowly let his head down on Krads' chest right above his heart.

Daisuke's chest slowly beat up and down from breathing at a slow pace.

Krad flew in the air, far enough upwards from all the peering eyes from down below. Krad looked down at his captive he held bridal style in his arms.

Krad glared at Daisuke. His yellow eyes that resembled a cat looked hard into Daisuke, almost looking into his soul.

_I knew this was the one when I first laid eyes on him, _thought Krad.

Krad flew silently as he descended towards his place. It was an abandoned warehouse by the waterfront. As soon as he landed, he folded his long ivory white wings and walked through the broken front door while carrying Daisuke in his arms.

He approached the staircase and walked upstairs to his room.

Krad placed Daisuke on the floor while his hand held his body firmly on his chest while his other hand pushed open the door.

He again picked Daisuke up while he made his way over to his bed.

Krads room wasn't like the rest of the warehouse. His room was well furnished with a long white velvet couch with a big screen TV, and a beautiful white canopy bed that was full of fur pillows and a white fur comforter.

Krad gently placed Daisuke safely on the bed while he took off Daisuke's shoes.

Krad pulled back the comforter while tucking Daisuke's legs and feet under the comforter.

"Rest well. You are going to need it," whispered Krad as he kissed Daisuke on the head as Krad left Daisuke to his dreams.

Meanwhile back at the Niwa residence, Emiko and her husband Kosuke were in a panic while they talked to the local police giving them all their cooperation.

Emiko raced upstairs to her room and returned with a picture of Daisuke to give to the police.

"Please you have to find him. We need him home," cried Emiko into her husband's Kosuke arms.

"We will do our best madam," said the officer. He left the residence and headed back to the station.

"He's going to be fine," said Kosuke as he rubbed his wife's back while she sipped on tea to help her relax.

"Why would anyone take Dai? I mean he's the sweetest kindest boy I could ask for," said Emiko.

"Well someone needed him for something. I don't have all the answers honey. All we can do is hope and pray. Tomorrow we will go out and look for him," said Kosuke.

Emiko rested with her husband until both had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Risa and Riku hadn't have had much luck sleeping either.

Riku had thankfully been to the hospital for her wounds on her legs and chest and they weren't deep cuts, but she'd have to keep off her feet for a few days.

Riku sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"Oh Niwa, please be alright," she whispered to herself.

She sat up in bed and grabbed a book to pass the time. Now and again in between the pages, she looked outside her window at the clear sky with the full moon lighting up the town.

Risa on the other hand was up in the attic with her tarot cards trying to get a connection with Daisuke.

All she had gotten was "Angel, Demon, Stranger, Death, and Danger"

"This can't be good," said Risa as she put her cards away and went back to bed. This time sleep was waiting for her.

Early the next morning, Daisuke stretched his arms wide and yawned. He hadn't slept that well in months.

Just then the memories came flooding back to the previous night when he was taken by that Killer Angel or whatever he was.

Daisuke looked around and noticed he was in a white canopy clad bed with white fur covers.

"What the-"but Daisuke caught himself before he finished his question. Daisuke had figured the kidnapper had to be around.

Daisuke quickly but quietly flipped the covers off, grabbed his sneakers, put them on, and tip toed to the door.

Daisuke looked around and so far the coast was clear.

He handled the doorknob, turned it slowly, and the door opened.

Before Daisuke could take one step forward towards freedom, he was pushed backwards to the hardwood floor.

Daisuke was pushed with such force, that it sent him sliding backwards into a glass table with a glass vase on top of it.

Both shattered on Daisuke who immediately received injuries from the glass.

Daisuke stood shakily as he saw the wounds were mostly to his arms and hands.

Fresh blood poured from the open scrapes.

Daisuke looked at his assailant and saw that it was the same person or thing that took him last night.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Daisuke taking in this man's' beautiful features, whether it be his gorgeous amber cat like eyes, the long blond hair tied back in a high ponytail that flowed down his back to his ankles; with one long strand shaping his face magnificently; the big white wings that were tucked behind his back.

"You are the one," said Krad as he stepped into his apartment. He slammed the door behind him. Daisuke jumped at the harshness of the slam. Krad started talking.

"You can't escape so don't even try it. The only was in or out of here is through that door. There is no way you can fight me, so don't try. Heed these words otherwise you won't survive," said Krad as he looked at the redhead.

Daisuke bled out some more, staining the floor, while nodding his head saying he understood.

"Do you have someplace where I can wash up?" asked Daisuke walking away from the glass.

"Through there," said Krad as he nudged his head in the opposite direction.

"And if you break anything else, I'll break your arm in return," said Krad while he sat on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Daisuke froze, but didn't want to tell off this guy.

_He pushed me into those glass items! It's his fault! Not mine! No. No. Daisuke don't go off now, _thought Daisuke.

Daisuke walked away and found the bathroom. He opened and shut the door in one fluid motion.

"I'm in so much trouble," Daisuke said to himself as he admired the beautiful bathroom which like the rest of the apartment, was first class all the way.

"Who gets kidnapped by an angel?" asked Daisuke as he washed away the blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stalker in the Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

Daisuke slowly but surely washed away the blood from his fresh scratches from the glass. He winced in pain as he pulled another piece of glass from his bare skin.

Daisuke stood topless in the bathroom, glancing at his reflection. He looked in good shape, with small muscles shaping his petite form. His spiky red hair was messy, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He didn't want to look attractive to this madman who had kidnapped him and was holding him God knows where.

As soon as Daisuke finished, he put his shirt back on, shut off the light, and exited the bathroom.

Krad hadn't moved from the bed. His eyes burned with anger as he looked from Daisuke to the glass mess on the floor.

"You will clean that up," said Krad as he stood and approached Daisuke.

"Ok. Show me where the cleaning supplies are," said Daisuke stepping back obviously uncomfortable due to the closeness of Krad to himself.

Krad leaned down to Daisuke's level.

"There isn't any. You will use your bare hands," said Krad.

"But," Daisuke started to argue but Krad cut his sentence off.

"I don't care if you get cut. Just do it before I hurt you even more," said Krad.

"Why did you take me anyway? I don't know you! All I want is to go home!" yelled Daisuke.

The angel smirked as he stood up to his own level of height.

"That I'm afraid, my Dear Daisuke Niwa, is impossible," said Krad.

"I need you. You are the one," said Krad.

"The one for what?" asked Daisuke now getting interested and afraid at the same time.

"You are the key to bring about my enemy so I can finally be rid of him once and for all," said Krad balling up his fists in rage.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Daisuke.

"Good. I've already said too much. You will ignore what I've just said," said Krad as he turned around and made his way away from Daisuke.

"I'm the one? The one for what? Jeez," said Daisuke as he put his hand on top of his forehead, foreseeing a headache coming on.

Krad sat down in an arm charm while he looked outside at the blue sky that was coming on.

_It's going to be a perfect day, _thought Krad as he closed his eyes before dozing off to sleep.

Daisuke had managed to find a waste bucket and some paper towels inside the apartment.

He slowly and carefully wiped up the glass being careful not to cut himself even more than he already had earlier thanks to Krad.

Within a few minutes, he was done.

He slowly and quietly put away the bucket and towels.

He saw Krad sleeping carefully in a chair, his huge wings folded around him as a blanket.

Daisuke saw this as an opportunity.

He carefully, silently tip toed backwards towards the door which had thankfully been unlocked.

He opened his mouth to breathe in and out. He popped the door open and managed to squeeze through the small opening.

His heart was up in his throat.

_I'm safe, _thought Daisuke as he turned and ran for it.

Daisuke ran outside and knew immediately where he was.

He turned right and ran to the train station.

"I've got to get home," said Daisuke as he panted hard as his legs could go as fast as he thought they could.

Daisuke ran until he ran into the train station, but this one had already been closed from the previous night. It wasn't open yet for business. It was just the start of the day.

Daisuke looked at the time on the big clock outside the station.

It read 5:09am. Then he glanced downwards towards the time schedule plastered outside the window. The station didn't open until 8am.

"NO!" yelled Daisuke then he started banging on the safety glass.

"Somebody help me please! Let me in! I'm in danger! Help me! Somebody! Please!" he yelled as he continued to bang on the safety glass.

"You know, you make too much noise," said a dark voice from behind Daisuke.

Daisuke stopped banging while he carefully turned around to glance at a very angry Krad.

His eyes were piercing with anger.

Daisuke didn't say anything, except gulp down a lump that had formed in his throat.

Daisuke was slammed through the safety glass from the force of Krad's punch. Daisuke landed on the marble floor along with all the glass.

Krad flew in, landed in front of Daisuke, and grabbed Daisuke around the neck and started to choke him.

Daisuke put his own hands on Krads in an effort to get the angel to let go.

"You came to the exact place I expected you to come to," said Krad.

"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke as Krad had released Daisuke's neck in order for him to breathe.

"I let you escape," said Krad.

"What?" asked Daisuke in confusion.

"Before we go on," said Krad as he drew back his right hand as it began to glow white. A long white feather was in Krads' hand.

Daisuke had an idea of what was coming, and spit some blood on Krad just before Krad plunged the long white feather into Daisuke's left shoulder.

Daisuke screamed at the pain. The feather was embedded deep in his skin.

Daisuke's blood splashed onto the marble floor.

Daisuke looked up at the angel, his eyes opening and closing as he breathed deeply in order to ease the pain.

"I need your blood," said Krad.

Krad smiled as he closed his eyes and started muttering an incantation.

The entire station which was alight with the sunlight suddenly turned black in all spaces except to where Krad and Daisuke were standing.

Daisuke's blood started to move on its' own to form a huge round circle.

Daisuke and Krad stood in the middle of the blood circle.

The blood started to evaporate into the air, forming a large bubble.

Krad continued to recite the incantation as Daisuke couldn't believe what was happening.

The ground beneath them was wasting away to nothing, the entire station was breaking apart. The windows were shattering, the entire building was being reduced to rubble.

Daisuke looked downwards to see another person with large black wings emerge from the ground. Daisuke continued to look at this other figure that resembled Krad, except this one had big black wings, short purple hair with the exception of one long piece of hair flowing down the middle of his face, shaping it beautifully.

"This can't be happening," said Daisuke as Krad was pulling Daisuke closer to him.

Krad opened his eyes when he finished the incantation. Krad pulled Daisuke into his chest, his back hard against Krad's six packs beneath his white robes.

"Hey! Let me-" but Krad hand gagged the now-getting-annoying-young teenager.

Both Krad and Daisuke, who was struggling in Krads' arms, looked at the teenager whose eyes were closed, his wings spread out all the way landed in the circle.

As soon as he landed from his flying entrance, the light came back in to the building, the damage that had earlier been done, was now back to normal.

The dark winged figure, who wore a black trench coat, opened his eyes and looked right at Krad.

"Hello Krad," he said in a deep monotone voice.

"Hello Dark Mousy," said Krad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stalker in the Shadows**

**Chapter 4**

Daisuke injured shoulder had now turned Daisuke's sleeve red. He paid no attention to his injury because he was too busy watching the older teenager with the purple hair and big black wings.

Daisuke couldn't say anything. He just stared at him. He knew his name.

"Dark," he said quietly.

Dark, who was staring at Krad, looked down at the helpless red head entrapped in Krad's strong arms.

"Why is the boy here?" asked Dark, staring back at Krad.

Krad closed his eyes and scoffed.

"He was the key," said Krad as he nuzzled Daisuke.

Daisuke gagged.

"Pleasant," said Krad.

"According to legend, only family blood can summon you again," said Krad.

Daisuke's eyes went from wide to bugling out. Him and Dark were RELATED? Krad's voice interrupted Daisuke's thinking.

"It took awhile too. You wouldn't believe all the trouble I went through to find him. All the victim I thought for sure was related to you all turned out to be false. It was a big amount let me tell you. All of it was because of you Dark," said Krad.

"Why did you want me here anyway? I'm not supposed to exist within this dimension," said Dark.

Krad tossed Daisuke to the floor as he flew rapidly towards Dark.

Dark chuckled before he too took off into the air, ducking Krad's futile attempt to strike him with his feathers like he did to Daisuke.

Dark managed to miss all of Krad's attack. He looked down for one instant and saw that the red headed kid was slowly making his way for the door to the station.

Dark swooped down, barely missing another one of Krad's feathers in the attempt.

He put his arms around Daisuke's body before completely breaking the door down.

Dark took to the sky with Daisuke in his arms.

"Hang on tight kid," said Dark.

"I'm trying!" yelled Daisuke.

Daisuke looked behind Dark and saw that Krad was following them in the sky.

"Dark look out!" yelled Daisuke.

Dark looked behind him to see that Krad was ready to strike again, but this time, Dark took out one of his own feathers, threw it at Krad, and hit his target.

The feather landed right in Krad's heart.

"Aah!" screamed Krad as blood seared the wound.

Krad fell to the ground at an unbelievable rate.

"That won't hold him for long," said Dark watching Krad's descent along with Daisuke, who also watched.

"I'm taking you home. Where do you live anyway kid?" asked Dark.

"Fly further south," said Daisuke as he led the black angel towards his house.

Daisuke wasn't enjoying the flight.

Thanks to the blood loss from his shoulder, Daisuke was losing consciousness. He was dozing in and out of sleep. He could barely hang onto Dark for support.

Dark looked down at the teenager while flying steadily with the wind that carried him.

"Is that your house?" asked Dark.

Daisuke opened his eyes to a familiar sight.

"Yes," said Daisuke. He leaned on Dark's shoulders while Dark made his descent to the pavement.

He banged on the door hard with his fist.

"Hello!" he said.

"We need help out here," said Dark.

Emiko answered the door in tears.

"Oh Dai!" she screamed as she gathered her son in her arms, not caring that a black angel was standing a few inches away from her. All she cared about was her son.

"What happened?" asked Emiko.

She looked up to see the stranger was gone.

"Emiko," said Kosuke patting her back.

"Let's take him inside. Emiko go get a towel," said Kosuke as he picked up Daisuke in his arms. He carried him inside the house, up the stairs, and to Daisuke's room.

Kosuke put his son gently down on his bed.

"Easy now Dai. You're going to be okay. I have to take a look at the cut son," said Kosuke.

Daisuke was asleep while his father ripped open his son's shirt, examining the wing wound.

"This looks bad Dai," said Kosuke.

"We're going to have to take you to the hospital," said Kosuke.

He put a towel that Emiko had brought him over the injury while both he and his wife ran from the house.

They put Daisuke in the backseat of their car while his father drove with incredible speed to the local hospital.

From way above the sky, the angel known as Dark followed the car from a safe distance from where no one could see him.

"I have to keep a good look on this kid. Krad might try again," said Dark.

He flew with the speed of a jet to keep up with the car below.

Dark landed on top of the hospital. Dark looked around to make sure no one had seen him.

Dark looked at his wings.

"It's time," he said to his wings.

His monstrous black wings disappeared from his back to turn into the little fluffy form of Wiz, his companion for all time and his aid for him to fly.

"Choo," said Wiz as he looked up at Dark.

"Stay here Wiz. I'm going into the building to watch over that kid," said Dark as he opened the door.

"Choo," said Wiz sadly as he cuddled up near the door to wait for his master to come back.

Dark kept out of sight from all the nurses, doctors, orderlies, and patients.

He was sneaky and silent as a ninja.

He didn't even know the kids' name so he couldn't find the room. It was time to play the flirt card with one of the nurses.

"Hey sweet cheeks," said Dark in a mysterious voice.

"May I help you?" she asked as she looked up at Dark and immediately blushed red.

"I'm looking for a boy who came in with a shoulder injury. He has red hair. He came in with his parents. I'm his older brother. I came from work and my mom and dad didn't tell me anything. Could you please help me out?" asked Dark in his sexy tone of voice.

"Yeah sure anything for you," said the nurse.

"Aha. Here we go. Daisuke Niwa. Room 311," said the nurse.

She turned to flirt with Dark, but he was already gone.

"Damn it," said the nurse.

Dark found the room with no problem. He peeked in and saw that the mother and father were by their son's side.

"This is going to take awhile," said Dark.

He disappeared from the room's door before anyone could see him. He needed to speak to Daisuke alone to figure out what the hell was going on and why he was summoned in the first place.


End file.
